Between The Rock and a hard place
by JC 619
Summary: After The Rock takes over Hollywood. He decides it is time for a comeback. But which side will he choose. WWE or TNA Wrestling? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first wrestling fic, in which is based on in my view the greatest wrestler of all time The Rock. I own a few shirts and action figures of The Rock, but I don't own him or any anybody else in wwe

* * *

Between the Rock and a hard place Chapter One: Hollywood Dreamed

Mike Stanlo was standing in the middle of a platform as the crowd starting screaming his name:  
Mikey!, Mikey!, Mikey! Then a woman came to him. "You did it honey!" said the woman. "No baby; we did it"  
as Mike kissed the woman. "Unnnnnddd, CUT!, That's a wrap people." said the Director in a Swiss accent.  
"Wow it was grat working with Dwayne." said the woman. "Hey, you did a great job yourself." said Dwayne.  
"The scene were you were talking in front of the courtyard, I was crying and applauding." said Dwayne.  
"Hey wanna head to the wrap party?" said the actress. "I'll stay for a little bit." said Dwayne.

(Two Months Later)

Dwayne Johnson was sitting in his summerhome in L.A. His film "The Last Dream" was a Box Office success,  
Reviewers called the film "The film of the year, maybe the decade." and word was the film would be up for an Oscar.  
Dwayne didn't really care much as he was in deep thought again. "I can't believe it!" said Dwayne. "I've finally won over Hollywood." "But what should I do now in my life?" questioned Dwayne. "As Dwayne began to think, he turned on the television. He was changing the channels to see what was good on until; "The Champ is here!"

Dwayne looked and saw John Cena in the ring was the crowd was chanting: Cena!, Cena!, Cena! Dwayne started to remember the times when he was in the ring, when he was beating up some of the toughest stars at the time, when he was on the microphone having fun, and when the fans were chanting his name: Rocky!, Rocky,  
Rocky! The next day Dwayne was walking around with a baseball cap on his head so he wouldn't be noticed when he saw a WWE Magazine in the Newstands.

Looking at it, he saw a fantasy showdown that had Ric Flair going up against The Rock.  
The Final Analysis was The Rock coming out as the winner. "Hey Mac, Are you going to buy that mag?" said the newstands guy. "Sure, sure." said Dwayne giving the man some money. Later that night, Dwayne was using his laptop to look up the news in Miami when a pop-up for wrestling appeared. Dwayne decided to click on it.  
The pop-up was for a website called where there was information all about wrestling.

Dwayne then checked out the link called "Lastest Updates" as he clicked on it he saw Fantasy Brawl Ep. 11. Dwayne decided to click on the text, and then a video came up. "Welcome to episode 11 of Fantasy Brawl! I'm your host:  
Edward, and tonight we have a special match-up for our virtual arena. Our match is John Cena; 3 time WWE,and United State Champ going up against The Rock; 7 time WWE Champion, and 2000 Royal Rumble Winner." "Now this is The Rock before his descent into Hollywood competing in the match.

Dwayne watches the match seeing the virtual Cena and Rock go at it in the ring until, The virtual Rock hits a Rock Bottom,and then a People's Elbow. The virtual Rock then makes a pinfall to win the match. "There you have it Folks!" said Edward. "The Rock (in his prime) would come out the winner in this match." "I'm your host Edward,  
see you next week when we have Sabu fight against his mentor, The Original Shiek." After that Dwayne turned off his computer and decided to call his wife Dani.

"Hello?" said Danielle. "Hey hon, It's Dwayne." "Hi Honey, I saw your film yesterday. You were great"  
"Your just saying that." said Dwayne with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, how is Simone doing?" "She's fine"  
"I'll come down this weekend to visit her since I'm done in Hollywood." "Dwayne, what do mean Done in Hollywood"  
said a confused Dani. "I think, I want to get back into the ring again." said Dwayne. "Do you mean it?" "Yes,  
yes I'm sure." "We'll talk about it this weekend." said Dani. "See ya Hon." said Dani. "Bye Love." said Dwayne.

After hanging up the phone, Dwayne began to pack his suitcase. Dwayne was starting to think about all the old and new friends that he was going to meet up with in his return to wrestling. "Man, all those jabronis better get ready, because the jabroni beatin, pie eatin, trail blazin, eyebrow razin, great one: The Rock"  
Then Dwanye yelled at the top of his lungs: "If YA SMMMEEEEEELLLLLLLAH, WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN?!!"

End of Chapter One

Okay the reviews are up. P.S. This story is dedicated to Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit, two stars that should not had their lives end so early. R.I.P.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everybody Chapter 2 is finally up and running.

* * *

Between the Rock and a hard place Chapter Two: Realizing the Emotions 

Dwayne was finished packing up his things when he noticed the time. It was 10 PM, so he decided to catch a plane to Miami tomorrow. That night he was having an old dream where he was driving down an old road, but this time,  
he was all alone, plus there was a fork in the road with two directions. Dwayne woke up after that, got something to drink something and went back to sleep without having the odd dream again.

The next day, Dwayne boarded a 10:15 plane headed from L.A. to Miami. During the trip he popped in a DVD of The Rundown on his personal DVD player, until the plane landed. After out of the plane, and claiming his luggage from Baggage Claim, He rented a Red and Black Dodge Viper from Rent-A-Car and drove for a little while. During the drive, he remembered some of the trips he had taken with Shane Mcmahon and the Dudley Boyz (I read in a WWE special magazine that The Rock traveled with those guys during wrestling tours).

He remebered one time when he had to order sixteen Cheesesteaks in Philly because D-Von wanted the same Cheesesteak style he had back in the old ECW days. He also remebered the time when he, Rey Mysterio, and Eddie Guerrero had to travel to Canada because Vince had forgotten a suitcase of paperwork. Dwayne missed Eddie occasionally since Eddie was a good father to his family. Dwayne had heard recently about the tragic end of Chris Benoit and was saddened since he had battled Benoit numerous times in the ring.

Dwayne was almost to his house when he decided to drive a little longer and head to the old Miami Arena. Dwayne remebered the times when he fought in the ring and was cheered by the fans. Dwayne then got back into his car and drove back to his home. He had finally made his way to his house. His wife and his daughter were in the kitchen when Dwayne appeared. "Hey gang!" said Dwayne smiling. "Hi dad! said Simone as she went and hugged her daddy. "How has school been?" "Good." said Simone. "Okay, Mom and I need to talk so go play." said Dwayne.

"Okay." said Simone as she wlaks to another room. "Hi honey." said Dwayne as he sat the table. "So tell me about this wrestling comeback"  
said Dani as she grabbed a tea from the fridge. "A couple of nights ago I saw RAW on television, then I checked out WWE Magazine showing me beat Ric Flair in a fantasy match, Finally I saw a virtual match where I defeated the current champ John Cena. "Dwayne honey, I'll support you in anything you do, but you have to look inside yourself and ask the most important question; Is this what you want to do." Dani told Dwayne. Dwayne began to think.

"I want to this." said Dwayne. "Good to hear that hon." said Dani. After staying for dinner and playing with his daughter, Dwayne decided to go for a walk. While walking around Miami, Dwayne suddenly runs into an old friend. "Kurt?" said a suprised Rock. "Hey Dwayne, long time no see." said Kurt.  
"So how's Mr. Hollywood doing?" asked Kurt with a funny smile. "I've decided to head back into wrestling." said Dwayne. "Really, That is pretty cool." "Hey, you have my Cell right, cause we can be training buddies." said Kurt. "Yeah I have it, see ya." said Dwayne.

After Dwayne left, Kurt quickly pulled out his Cell Phone and pressed number 3 on his Speed-Dial. "Yes?" said a voice. "Hey listen, Rock is coming back to wrestling." "Are you serious Kurt?" said the mysterious voice. "Yes I am, This is what could put TNA Wrestling over WWE." said Kurt in a serious voice.  
"Listen, I'll talk to later." "Okay, Later Kurt." said the voice. "Later Dixie." said Kurt as he shut off his Cell Phone and walked away.

End of Chapter Two

* * *

The Dix on the phone was Dixie Carter, President of TNA Wrestling. (Looked it up on a wrestling site.) So there is Chapter 2. Sorry if it is short. But Review anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

Woah!, Been a while since I've updated. I'm sorry about that since this story is very complex in it's idea. Anyway I have also checked out some of the big wrestling news recently as well including Brian "Crush" Adams passing, The McMahon Kid storyline, and PacMan in TNA Wrestling (I don't really like TNA Wrestling, but the whole sports world was into this story.) Anyway here is the long awaited Chapter 3 of Between The Rock and a Hard Place. Also: I don't own WWE, TNA Wrestling, and/or anyone/anything in them.

* * *

Between the Rock and a hard place Chapter Three: The Competetion 

After his meeting with Kurt, Dwayne went to the gym and began to lift weights. Dwayne then noticed an odd man about to run the treadmill. The man was wearing a pair of nylon pants, and a white muscle shirt, but Dwayne noticed that the man was wearing a black mask that had a shark fin on the top of the mask. "Hey, your The Rock right?" said the masked wrestler. "Yes, but my real name is Dwayne." said Dwayne. "Well my is Dean, But I'm known as Shark Boy." said the masked man.

"So what in the name of Gorilla Monsoon are you excercising in a gym for?" asked Dean. "I probably shouldn't really tell you this but, I'm coming back into wrestling." said Dwayne. "That's awesome!" said Dean. "Hey where are to wrestle at"  
asked Dean as he gently removed his mask to reveal his mouth so he could drink some water. "Where else, World Wrestling Entertainment, WWE!" said Dwayne. "You know there is a wrestling promotion here in Florida." said Dean.

"For real?" asked a confused Dwayne. "Yep." confirmed Dean as he grabbed his duffle bag and headed towards the locker room.  
As Dean was walking, a card fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor. Dwayne noticed the card and picked it up. "I wonder what it is." said Dwayne as he began to read the card. "TNA Wrestling." said Dwayne as he also read the address and numbers as well. "Better check this place out anyway." said wayne as he headed to the locker room and gave Shark Boy back the card.

After his gym encounter Dwayne decided to head over to the TNA Wrestling Headquarters to see what it was like. As Dwayne entered into the building, he remembered the times when he was younger and started out in WWE Wrestling as Rocky Maivia (His Original wrestling name was Flex Kavana if anybidy wanted to know that.) Dwayne began to check out the first floor which had a fountain in the middle of the room and a receptionist's desk at the near end of the floor. Dwayne began to walk to the desk and then asked the receptionist where the wrestling ring was.

"Sorry sir, You have to have an appointment to enter that area." said the young female receptionist. Just then a phone rang on the desk.  
"Hello?" "Okay, He is here but, All Right then." said the receptionist as she then turned towards Dwayne again. "Are you Dwayne Johnson?" "Yes I am"  
said Dwayne. "You can head into the training ring then, sorry about that Mr. Johnson." said the receptionist as she went back to finish working on a laptop.  
"No problem there mam, You're just doing your job." said Dwayne as he went upstairs to the training ring. "I wonder what the ring looks like?" pondered Dwayne.

Dwayne entered the gym to saw the ring. The wrestling ring was a hexagon desgin instead of an average square. It had six ring posts with three red ring ropes that connected the posts. There were three Turnbuckles on each ringpost that had a T, an N and an A on them. "Man, this is going to get very interesting"  
said Dwayne as he saw a wrestler wearing an outfit that resembled what Randy Savage wore in his old WWE days. "Looks like I spoke to soon." said Dwayne again. "I wonder if that guy knows that looks has been already done before."

End of Chapter Three

* * *

Well there you go, Chapter 3 is finished. Sorry about the wait. To let people know, Shark Boy does seem kind of cool in the ring and I for one would love to see this guy in WWE Wrestling (especially Smackdown! if he is the Cruiserweight Division.) Okay Reviews are up and ready, and if anybody has an idea that can contribute to this story, I will gladly accept them. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! I know it has been awhile since I made the last Chapter of this, but I finally made a good enough Chapter idea, and what better day to put it up then on the day The Rock inducts his dad (Rocky "Soul Man" Johnson), and his late Grandfather ("High Chief" Peter Maivia) into the WWE Hall of Fame. **_NOTE: _**I do not own The Rock, or WWE, or TNA Wrestling.

* * *

Between the Rock and a hard place Chapter Four: Meetings, and issues

The Rock had just entered into the ring, and began to spar with afew of the fellow TNA wrestlers that where all ready in the ring. "So who wants to take on the People's Champ?" said Dwayne as he was getting into his fighting stance. Suddenly one of the wrestlers confronted him. "I'll take you on." said a man wearing a black trenchcoat. The man also has black hair, and had black,  
and white painted face. The man was none other than Sting. "Woah!, You still wrestle man?" asked Dwayne with a shocked look on his face.

"Last time I checked, I still did." replied Sting. The two began their battle. The two started exchanging punches until Sting hits a Sidewalk Slam. Sting then puts Dwayne in a Leg Lock, but Dwayne was able to counter out of it. Sting looks surprised by this since it had been awhile that Dwayne was in the Ring. Sting tries to pick Dwayne, but Dwayne counters by hitting a Kick-DDT Combo. Dwayne then gets a little excited as if something deep inside him finally woke up. Dwayne was about to hit a Spinebuster, but Sting reversed it into the Scorpion Deathlock.

Dwayne felt the stinging pain of the Submission Hold. Dwayne tries to crawl towards the Ropes, but Sting has it locked in. Dwayne suddenly rolls Sting up for a pin, but Sting counters. Dwayne then grabs Sting, and hits a Rock Bottom onto Sting. Then Dwayne does a People's Elbow onto Sting.  
Dwayne then pins Sting for the Three Count. "Yeah, That was wicked!" said one of the TNA Wrestlers. "Nice battle there Rocky." said Sting as the two shook hands. "Thanks, Same here Sting." replied Dwayne. "There you are Rock." said a Businessman as he walked into the Ring. "We have been looking for you." he said.

"Who are you anyway sir?" asked Dwayne. "The name is Jim Cornette Mr. Johnson, and it is a pleasure meeting you, I remember some of your WWE matches"  
said Jim as he shook Dwayne's hand. "Oh yeah, You used to be in WWE too back in the day." said Dwayne. "Anyway, The Boss wants to see ya Rocky." said Jim as he showed Dwayne out to the Elevator. The two then entered the Elevator, and within afew seconds, They were on the Business Floor. "Follow me Dwayne." said Jim as the two headed to a Door that read "Boss's Office". Jim opens the Door to reveal a man & a woman in the Office Room. "Hello Mr. Johnson." said the woman.

"Hey Dwayne, Remember me?" said the man. "I remember you, You're Jeff Jarrett." said Dwayne. "Well this lovely lady here is Dixie Carter, President of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling." said Jeff. "Jeff is the Vice President of our company." added Dixie. "Mr. Johnson, I want be serious here, We are offering you a Contract to be a star on the TNA Roster." said Jim with admiration. "Mr. Cornette, You may leave now." said Dixie. Mr. Cornette leaves the room without an argument. "What Mr.  
Cornette is partially true, I'm offering you an Official TNA Wrestling Contract, but I want to talk with you about it." said Dixie Carter as Dwayne sat & looked at the contract.

"What is the length of this deal?" questioned Dwayne. "It is a standard Two Year Contract with an Option of Discussing of an Extension in the Contract." replied Dixie.  
"How much we talking?" asked Dwayne. "You will be paid 2.5 Million for your first year with an added Hundred Thousand Dollars by the beginning next year." answered Dixie.  
"I'm not gonna sign this Contract." said Dwayne. "What! How dare waste our time!" yelled Jeff until Dwayne inteerupts him. "What I mean is if would be okay by you two if I sleep on it?" asked Dwayne. "That sounds very reasonable Mr. Johnson." said Dixie Carter. "We'll see you very soon Dwayne." said Jeff as he shook Dwayne's hand.

Dwayne then headed on home. When he got home he tucked in his daughter, and sat with his wife as the two watched CSI: Miami. "That Horatio Cane is something else." said Dani.  
"Maybe I should have thought of that character." said Dwayne smiling. Suddenly, The Phone began to ring. Dwayne then walked to it, and picked it up. "Hello?" asked Dwayne. "Dwayne, It's Vince, Thank Goodness I got to you." said Vince McMahon. "Hi Vince, What's up?" asked Dwayne. "Listen Dwayne, I just got a call Jeff Jarrett, and he told me you are going to join TNA Wrestling"  
said Vince. "Well, I did check out a Contract Offer, but I didn't sign anything." said Dwayne. "Well listen, If you want to back to WWE, I'm faxing you a contract in a moment." said Vince.

Within minutes, a Contract comes out of the Fax Machine that is connected to the phone. "Listen Dwayne, This Contract is a Ten Year Deal with the same Salary you had in WWE." explained Vince on the Phone. "I'll check it out." said Dwayne. "Don't let your WWE fans down Dwayne." said Vince as he hung up. Dwayne looked at both of the Contracts, and then sighed. "Oh boy, Looks like I'm in some hot water." said Dwayne.

End of Chapter Four

* * *

Well The Rock is in abit of a pickle. The next & Final Chapter may be up in a month or so (If I'm not sidetracked), So keep your eyes open. **Reviews** are open.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Fans, Well as you all know by now The Rock is back in WWE! And on the Day The People's Champ Guest Hosts Wrestlemania, Here is the Final Chapter of Between The Rock, and a Hard Place. I don't own The Rock.

* * *

Between the Rock and a hard place Chapter Five: The Decision

Dwayne was sitting at the Table looking at the Contracts for both TNA Wrestling, and WWE. Dwayne noticed that each Contract had their own pros, and cons other than Money. For TNA, He would mostly do alot of On Air Shows in Orlando, and PPVs. WWE offered the same, but He would still need to travel around the Country. Dwayne also noticed that WWE would allow him a more managable Schedule so he could star in a Movie if he wanted to so. TNA also made sure that he could still use The Rock as his name if he wanted to join.

Just then, His Wife Dani walked into the Kitchen. Hey hon, You okay?" asked Dani as she grabbed an Ice Tea from the Fridge.  
"Yeah." responded Dwayne. Dani then sat near the Table, and looked at the Contracts. "You made a decision yet?" asked Dani to Dwayne.  
"No, Not yet." answered Dwayne as he continued to scan the Contracts. "What are they promising you?" again asked Dani. "Well WWE is offering me the same Pay I made when I worked there, but Theyre also giving me a more Managable Schedule so I could able to make another Movie or Have some fun with you guys." said Dwayne.

"TNA Wrestling is offering a small deal, but it adds additional Money for each year I stay in the Company, and alot of their shows are in Orlando so I won't have to spend alot of time away from home alot." continued Dwayne. "WWE has been loyal with me even when I went Hollywood, but TNA Wrestling is close to Home so I could be able to spend more time with you guys." finished Dwayne. "Listen Dwayne, It doesn't really matter if you choose which company, As long as your honest about it, I'll support what you choose." said Dani as she kissed Dwayne.

"Thanks Hon." replied Dwanye as Dani then left the Kitchen. Dwayne then decided to grab a Pen from a Desk, and then headed back to the Table.  
Dwayne then clicked the Pen, and then Signed his Signature on one of the Contracts. The Next Day Dwayne got on the Phone, and began to speak to someone on the Otherline. "Yeah I signed the Contract, So I'm ready to show up whenever you want me." said Dwayne. Dwayne then listens to the Response on the Phone.  
"Okay, So This Monday since it's in Miami, I'll show up then. Can't wait, See you later." said Dwayne as he hung up the Phone.

On Monday after kissing Dani, and Leah goodbye, Dwayne headed to the American Airlines Arena, and snuck Backstage so no one would see him. Later that Night. Dwayne as given his cue by a Stage Hand to make his way to the Ring. The Arena was deafly quiet until... **IF YA SMMEEELLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN?** The Crowd was going nuts The Rock made his way down the Entrance Ramp, and Entered the Ring. After that The Rock grabbed a Mic, but before he could speak, The Crowd began to chant "ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY" heavily which made Dwayne smile. Then The Rock began to speak to the Fans in the Arena.

"Finally, The Rock has... Come Back, To not only to Miami, No no no, Not only to the WWE, No no no no, The Rock has come back... Home."  
said The Rock as the Crowd cheered Heavily. "You see, The Rock has done alot of Soul Searching for awhile. In fact, The Rock was offered a Deal to work with another Wrestling Company even." said The Rock as the Fans begin to Boo as they mostly knew who it was. "But, But. Even though The Other Company was very nice to The Rock,  
The Rock knew that he had to come back to the Place where it all started, The Place where it all Began, The Place where we all saw a Young Dwayne Johnson become the Jabroni Beating, Pa pa pa Pie Eating, Trail Blazing, Eye Brow Raising, Often Imitated, Never Duplicated Great One The Rock!" said The Rock as the Crowd as on it's Feet.

"And I am telling you all right now, From the bottom of my Heart: This is for real, I am staying in WWE for the Long Haul, not just for afew weeks, Not just for until the PPV, But for Good. Because this is for those Millions... And Millions of The Rock's Fans that knew The Rock would return. IF YA SMEEELLLLLLLLL, What The Rock is Cookin?" said The Rock as he perform The People's Eyebrow. The Crowd continued to Cheer even after the Cameras went off. Dwayne was smiling heavily as he felt like he was home again.

The End Jabroni.

* * *

Well there it is Folks, The End to my Fic about my Favorite WWE Star The Rock. REVIEWS are Up, and Hope you all enjoy WRESTLEMANIA 27!


End file.
